


House of Memories

by L_arbito



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: Colloredo's memories about Mozart
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 4





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> To my love and my memories.

科洛雷多主教坐在桌前。晨光打进来，洒在没写完的乐谱上。天使总是要回到天堂的，但他留下的羽毛确是人间的星星。对音乐来说，这部未竟的终章就是天使遗骸、星星碎片。  
莫扎特是超脱于世俗之外而又在世俗之中的。他在音乐的路上走得那么远，在生活中却始终在起点踯躅不前。科洛雷多看着他的自傲自大和自毁前程，看着他去世俗中找寻自己的前行方向。他傲慢得不可一世，世人注定要给他以重击。科洛雷多知道，如果他活着，他就注定会被毁灭。莫扎特低到了尘埃里去，在走投无路、贫穷和疾病中负难前行。但他没有被毁灭，他到死也坚持着自己的执着和自己的音乐。他留给世界和科洛雷多的，只是没写完的安魂曲和寒冷骨肉。莫扎特的作品在燃烧，他的身体却是冷的。  
科洛雷多不一样，他注定要向命运妥协。让上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒。他的生活是主教的生活，他的选择也不是他自己的选择：世人需要的是科洛雷多，不是希罗尼姆斯。他对莫扎特的纵容，不过是对无法企及的生活方式一种身不由己的拙劣模仿；他对莫扎特的态度，不过是他的生活对他的心灵的鞭笞：连情感都得精打细算，最多莫过是在失言时表达出来，而且还要立刻掩饰过去。他是洪水中身不由己的浮萍。  
在乐谱的空隙之间，科洛雷多看到的是自己无法触及的天堂。  
随着年岁越来越难以启齿的话语，到底在莫扎特死的那刻划上了永恒的休止符。一切亡羊补牢都为时已晚，一切追悔莫及都徒劳无功。埋葬莫扎特，实际上也埋葬了科洛雷多的一部分。对他来说，一切只剩下冷与热、潮湿与干燥、快乐与不快的交替。  
生活让他感到失望。在此之前，他尚能看着遥远的音乐从时间对岸游来。他收集那些乐谱和传闻就像收集沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特的一部分，就好像他能借此在自己面前拼凑出一个真正的莫扎特，让他不至于那么孤独。可是从前他没有得到的，此后也不会再得到了。他长于刺伤人心，别人的、他自己的，没有什么不能被撕裂、没有什么不能被毁灭，一直一直，冷若冰霜，保守封闭。从此以后，偌大的世界，什么也不能阻止他心如死灰，音乐不能，教堂不能，朋友也不能。人控制不了自己的命运，只要他是科洛雷多主教，这就是他的命运。  
和莫扎特不一样，科洛雷多活着，学到的一点就是：在巨大的悲恸面前，小小的痛苦会变得无关紧要。莫扎特挑战自己的命运，科洛雷多捏造他人的命运，同时又不得不屈从于自己的命运。看着他人受难不算什么，自己的痛苦也不一定是无法忍受的痛苦。就像跟牙疼比，肌肉拉伤算不了什么，而要是手指被压碎了，牙疼也就无所谓了。现在他希望，承受酷刑的痛苦、人之将死的痛苦能减轻他如今的痛苦，但看起来好像不可能。上帝惩罚他背弃信仰，给予他无上的苦难来赎罪。所付出的必会有回报，所夺走的必会被返还。他给予了其他人命运的苦痛，而今必须承受命运给他带来的痛苦。  
人死不能复生，失去的不可能再找回来，他的爱情只能固定在一个不能更换、无法替代的对象身上：他梦中的自己、永远无法触及的情人。  
活着成了一种酷刑，但他又惧怕死亡。

不过你走了，舞台上裂出  
你走后留下的缝隙  
造成的一段真实：绿是真绿，  
阳光是真阳光，树林是真树林。  
我们继续演戏。张皇艰难地背诵  
学来的台词，不时做些  
手势；但长离而逝，  
自外于我们剧本的你的存在  
有时能漫过来，对裂隙真实的  
认知沉落下去，  
以致我们一时醉心于  
戏耍生命，不作想喝彩。  
——里尔克

**Author's Note:**

> 写不下去了


End file.
